


Fighting For a Chance at Happiness

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix It, Fluff, More Fluff, Post Season 7, Romance, Smut, olicity - Freeform, oliver and felicity deserve to grow old and raise their children together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: William and Mia travel back to warn Oliver of the consequences of making a deal with the monitor. Giving him the opportunity to change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for Barry or Kara fans. I don't bash them or anything but I don't care about them either in regards to what Oliver had to sacrifice for them. 
> 
> I don't know how time travel works and I don't really care and I wrote this regardless. I'm sure there are plenty of fics out there like this but this is my version of a fix it. I've had it typed on my computer for over two months now and I was able to edit it. 
> 
> I hope you like my version of a fix-it to the crisis mess. I apologized for any mistakes. 
> 
> On a side note, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written.

"Are you sure about doing this?" William questioned. 

"Yes." Mia had never been surer of anything in her life. "Our family has spent decades sacrificing for a city that couldn't give a damn about us. We deserve to be selfish for once. Our family deserves to be happy."

William wouldn't argue that point. Still, their actions could affect more than just their family. "What about everyone else? We're supposed to protect Star City."

"Screw everyone else!" Mia snapped. "If I am going to fight for anyone, it's going to be for our family, for our parents. For the life we all deserve to live."

William nodded, her words resonating deep in his chest. He and his sister didn't always agree, she was so stubborn, much like their father in that way. However, her belief that their family deserved better was something they both shared. 

"If you changed your mind and don't want to do this, fine, I'll do it on my own, but I am not turning back now." Mia continued, her eyes shining with determination.

"No, we're in this together." William protested. "As you said, Dad deserves the chance to live his life with his family. Not sacrificing his life for a war that was never his to fight."

Mia's shoulders relaxed. She was ready to do this on her own. However, it was good to know that she had her brother's support.

* * *

Getting into the Arrowcave was easier than Mia expected. 

William was surprised to find it empty; usually at least one member of the team had been present. "I thought dad would be here."

Mia looked around. She’d been here before in their time, hell she tied her brother to a chair in this very room in their time but being back in the past and seeing it in its former glory was different somehow.

Something green caught her eye, and she moved, coming to a stop in front of glass cases with masked leather gear.

The green leather was a dead give away to her father's gear, she pressed her hand against the glass. "I hated vigilantes and everything it took from our family."

"I wasn't too happy with Dad being the Arrow when I was a kid," William confessed. "I didn't want to lose him to the city."

Mia dropped her hand from the glass as William stood next to her. "After everything that happened with Archer and Galaxy One and The Ninth Circle and mom leaving, I see things differently. The Green Arrow was not a vigilante. He was a hero. Mom was a hero, too."

"She still is, Mia," William said. "Wherever she is -"

"I know where she is," Mia interjected sharply. "Mom spent twenty years raising me, alone, but she never once got over dad. Mom never moved on. There was always this sadness about mom, and it was never more pronounced than when she talked about dad, but when we were at dad's grave, there was this light in her eyes that I rarely ever saw. It was hope. Whatever journey mom went o,n I know where it will take her."

William's brow furrowed. "Where?"

"To be with Dad."

"Dad's dead, Mia," William said carefully.

"Maybe, he isn't. Mom used to say there were more worlds out there, and sometimes they needed heroes more than we did. Maybe that's where dad is, and maybe that is where mom went. Somewhere we can't follow."

William brow pinched as he contemplated her words and the possibility that Mia was right. His dad was selfless enough to sacrifice everything for complete strangers. But would he sacrifice his life for a fight that wasn't his?

The answer was yes. Yes, his father would. That was just the kind of man, the kind of hero their dad was.

"Don't move." A low growl commanded.

Mia and William whirled around, Mia pulled a blade out from her jacket sleeve. 

“No, don’t.” William reached out to stop her, but it was not necessary. 

Mia was already lowering her arm, her grip loosening around the knife, stunned to be seeing her father for the first time, not in a photograph, or old news article or a tv screen. He was standing right in front of her, pointing the same bow she had on her back at them. 

“Drop the knife!” Oliver ordered. 

Oliver hadn't expected to find two strangers in his bunker and didn’t hesitate in grabbing his bow. Yet there was something vaguely familiar about them like he had seen them before.

Mia knelt down slowly putting the knife down. “You’re not going to what to shoot us.” she cautioned. 

“Give me one good reason why I wouldn’t,” Oliver growled as he took them in. 

The male had to be in his late twenties early thirties, and while he couldn’t place him, he could swear he has seen him before. And the girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes and he didn’t understand why, but looking at her, he could almost see his wife. She looked so much like Felicity. 

However, there was a look in her blue eyes that he was all too familiar with. Steel.

“Because you're not going to shoot your own children,” Mia stated bluntly. 

Oliver's eyes widened, and he lowered his bow, looking to the dark-haired male. “William?”

How was this possible? His son was still just a kid. 

“Yeah, dad,” William stepped forward. “It’s me.”

Oliver’s eyes shot to the blonde. “I don’t have a daughter.”

“Not yet, but you will.” Mia stepped forward. “My name is Mia Smoak.”

“Mia, maybe we should be careful with what we reveal. If we say more than we should, we could change everything.”

Mia shot him a glare. “That’s why we’re here to change the future. He needs to know everything, so he doesn’t make the same choices.”

Oliver lowered his bow, staring at them in bewilderment. “Change the future? Why? What happens in the future?” 

“Mom said you died when I was a baby, but that was just a lie the truth is you left us.” 

Oliver blanched, taking a step back. “I wouldn’t do something like that. I would never abandon my family. I would never leave Felicity.” 

“But you do. You didn’t get a say because you chose to be self-sacrificing over a life with your family. Your choice affected our family more than you can imagine.”

“I didn’t learn until I had a sister until two months ago,” William interjected. “I believed you, and Felicity cut me out. I never heard from you again after I left to go live with my parents.”

“You leave, and it was just mom and I. Don’t get me wrong, mom is an amazing mother. She was always there, always encouraged me, told me every single day that you were a hero, and how much you loved me. She made sure I could protect myself against anything, but none of that changes the fact that I grew up without my father, without my brother. That my mom never moved on, for twenty years, she’s carried this sadness around her because she lost you. She did her best to hide it, but your absence was a pain in her entire being that she could not shake.”

Oliver swallowed, his eyes feeling with tears. The future they painted was a bleak one and a future he would never want for Felicity. “There’s a chance to change it?”

Mia's eyes shined with hope at his words, and at that moment, she was completely her mother's daughter. “You just have to choose yourself, choose your family. I want to have the chance to know you. I want mom to grow old with you, I want to see her without sadness lurking on the edges for once. I want to see hope in her eyes. I want to grow up knowing what it’s like to have a big brother I can annoy endlessly.”

“Hey!” William protested. 

“I want our family to be whole and together and happy. I want you and mom to get the life you deserve after everything you and mom did, how many times you saved the city, all the people you saved, we deserve that much.” Mia said strongly. 

“Dad, please, We’re asking you to make a different choice,” William added. “We’re asking you to choose your family.” 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said and watched their expression fall. He quickly stepped forward. “I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry you grew up apart. I’m sorry that my choices led to our family being torn apart,”

“I don’t blame you,” Mia interjected. “I blame the flash, and I blame supergirl.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“In just a few weeks, you’re going to meet a man called the monitor, and you’ll ask him to save the flash and supergirl, and he will tell you there has to be a balance and give you a choice to save them at the cost of yourself,” Mia told him. “Don’t choose to save them. Choose yourself. Please.”

Listening to his daughter pleading to him pulled at his heartstrings in a way he didn’t know was possible, and to see the tears in her eyes was crushing. How could he not do as she asked of him? 

He nodded. “I will. I promise. I will make the decision that is the best choice for our family.” his fingers twitched wanting to reach out, he held back for a few seconds at most before placing his hands on Mia’s shoulder and William’s. “I will give you the life you want. I swear it on the love I have for your mother and our family.”

William smiled. “Thank you, Dad.” He hugged Oliver and Oliver didn't hesitate to return it. 

Seconds later, William took a step back, nodding at his dad. 

Relief washed over Mia, and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Oliver.

Oliver was stunned for just a moment before he hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

William stared at his sister, surprised. Mia wasn’t exactly one for hugs, but then again, she had never had the chance to know what it’s like to be hugged by their father. 

Mia broke away from Oliver, her smile small. “I hope to see you soon, dad.”

“You will,” Oliver promised, taking a step back reluctantly.

Mia turned to leave but stopped when Oliver called out to them. “Your mother? Does she know about you being here?”

“No, mom said goodbye to us weeks ago to go be with you. We were never going to see her again, but hopefully, now, things will be different. Our lives will be different.”

“C’mon, we have to go,” William said, tugging on Mia’s arm. 

Oliver watched them leave, trying to process everything that he learned and knew one thing. He needed to see Felicity. 

* * *

“Do you think he’s going to listen?” Mia asked William as they prepared to head back to their time, reaching for the time bracelet she had stolen. 

William knew their dad better than she did. He would know if they got through to him. 

“I want to say yes, but I can’t be for sure, Dad, has the habit of putting everyone before him-”

Mia gasped suddenly, as images appeared before her eyes, her hand shot out gripping William’s.

_Her dad teaching her to fight, her dad teaching her archery, cooking with her dad, watching her parents snuggling on the couch for movie night, family dinners. Growing up with an annoyingly smart big brother._

William clutched back new memories flashing before his own mind. 

_ Coming home the day Mia was born, picking her up from school, going to a game with his dad, coming out to his parents, Felicity showing him around MIT.  _

_ Felicity giving birth again. This time a boy. Their family creating a life in Bloomfield, leaving everything that happened in Star City behind them.  _

Mia and William looked to each other, William's eyes filled with tears and Mia bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions at bay. 

They were going to have the life they deserved.

* * *

Oliver walked into their apartment and found Felicity at the counter working diligently at a search she was running. 

“Hey, You’re back just in time. I was getting hungry,” Felicity looked over her shoulder at him. “Maybe we could order in. I know how much you love to cook-”

Felicity gasp startled when Oliver tugged her out of her chair and into his arms. One hand was placed her lower back and the other tangle in her hair as his mouth moved over hers with a single-minded purpose. 

Felicity gripped his shoulders clinging to him as he kissed her in a way that consumed her. 

When air became a necessity, their lips parted, and Oliver trailed his lips across her jaw down to her neck, holding her tightly against him. 

Felicity combed her finger through the back of his scalp. “That was quite the greeting.”

Oliver pulled back placing another kiss to her lips. He lifted her and put deposited on the counter, pressing between her legs, pushing her hair back from her face. “I have to ask you something?”

Felicity brow furrowed, he looked so severe like whatever she said would change the course of their lives. “Okay?”

“In five to ten years from now, do you see kids in our future? And I’m not just talking about William. I mean, us expanding our family.” 

“I thought about it once or twice, but with everything going on I don’t think now is the time to be discussing this.”

“Humor me.” Oliver insisted because if the blonde girl who looked a lot like her mother was any proof, more kids weren’t far off in their future. 

“Yes, you are an amazing father to William. It would be a crime not to gift more children with the blessing of having you being their dad. Plus, can you imagine the genetics. Any children we have will be brillant and more than likely doing parkour before their even out of my womb.” 

Oliver gave a small laugh. “And they will be beautiful like you. Tell me, how do you see our life playing out.”

“I see us being happy, raising our beautiful genius athletic children together. I see us sitting on our porch, enjoying a quiet night for once." She cupped his jaw. “I see us living out the rest of our days together. Always together. Where you go, I will go. Always.” 

Oliver nodded. “You know nothing is more important to me than our family, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know.” Felicity scratched her nails through his stubble. “Oliver, what is this about?”

“I just want you to know when it comes to you, there is no choice. I love you, and I’m going to be the best father and husband, and I’m going to do all of it by your side for the rest of my life.”

Felicity hummed, pressing her lips to his. “You’re too sweet.”

Oliver’s response was to tug her to the edge, taking over the kiss with a passion that lit the both of them on fire.

Felicity tugged at his shirt, and Oliver took over, ripping it over his head, tossing it away.

Felicity’s hand slid up his chest, and he gripped her by her thighs squeezing, he leaned back into herm, his mouth finding hers. 

Felicity was startled at first, since getting out of prison, Oliver hadn’t been as tactile as she remembered, he was less affectionate. She didn’t say anything or push the matter cause she thought he just needed time after everything he went through at Slabslide, but that distance, that cold touch she had become accustomed to was gone, and all she could feel with every press of his lips, every glide of his tongue, every caress of his hands was warmth, affection, adoration, and love. 

She reached up, cupping the back of his neck, anchoring herself to him as his hands roamed her body. 

Oliver lifted her from the counter, carrying her over to the couch, laying her back against the cushions. 

“Oliver” Felicity breath as his hands slip beneath her shirt. Felicity pushed at his chest, and he sat up watching with hooded eyes as she sat up quickly, removing her shirt, her bra following swiftly. 

Oliver moved back over her, his hands tangled in her hair, holding her close in no hurry to move this along even as Felicity arched her back, and rotated her hips against his. 

Felicity slid her hands along his back, his sides, everywhere she could reach, pushing at his ass, urging him to push forward. 

She let out a whimper of need that Oliver swallowed eagerly. 

He kissed her until they were both breathless, he moved his hands to her arms, tugging them away from his body until he could laced their fingers together, high above their heads, every inch of her body pressed into his in the most delicious way possible. 

“I love you so much.” he kissed the words into her skin. 

“I love you,” Felicity's reply was breathless and filled with need. 

Oliver pressed forward, capturing her mouth in another heated kiss. 

He had gotten a warning from the future, a glimpse of a life he didn't want for his family. He had a choice to make to save two of his friends and make his family suffer the consequence of his decision, of his sacrifice or he could choose his family, choose his son and daughter, choose his wife, choose his life. In the end, with Felicity in the equation, there was never a choice to make. 

* * *

When the time came, and the monitor gave Oliver a choice, all he could picture was his son and daughter, telling him everything that goes wrong when he’s gone. Felicity raising their daughter alone, continuing their mission but not really living, their son growing up away from them, believing he had been abandoned by them, never getting the chance to know his little girl. 

There wasn’t a choice to make. What the Monitor wanted in exchange for Kara and Barry’s lives? It was too much. He would not make that sacrifice, he would not force a future all his family that they didn’t deserve. 

“No,” Oliver told the Monitor shocking him. “I will not sacrifice my life with my family. They deserve more, and I am just as much a hero as the Flash and Supergirl, and I deserve the chance to be happy with my family. I have given my blood, sweat, and tears for my city, for protecting innocents, for being a hero, but I will not sacrifice the happiness of my family.”

The Monitor stared at him. “Are you sure about this? Kara and Barry will die today if this is the choice you make.”

“If it’s a choice between them and my families happiness, there is no choice to make. My family will always come first for me.” 

Of course, his choice had its consequences Iris and Team Flash blamed him for Barry’s death, Kara’s team blamed him, the two teams cut ties with Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow. 

And while Oliver hated that Kara and Barry died, he didn’t regret his choice. He remembered meeting his daughter from the future and his son William, and the future they painted was not a future he wanted for his family. So no he didn’t regret putting his family first and he never would. 

* * *

“I’m pregnant.” 

Hearing those words come from his wife, cause such a wave of happiness to spread through Oliver’s chest, remembering his daughter, who reminded him so much of himself but looked so much like her mother. 

He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his wife, engulfing her in his hold. 

A small part of him feared that maybe when William and Mia came back to warn him that they ran the risk of changing the future entirely, including Mia’s existence. 

It was a relief to know that much didn’t change. Oliver was relieved to know Felicity was now carrying their baby. A daughter who would grow to be as strong and smart and beautiful as her mother. He couldn’t imagine asking for more than that.

He pulled back just enough to frame Felicity’s face and press his lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss. 

Felicity’s hand slid up to curl around his neck, deepening the kiss, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth.

He groaned, lifting her and placing her on the counter as he opened to her seeking tongue, he grasped at her thighs, tugging her to the edge until her hips were flushed against him. 

He could taste the ice cream she had been eating when he got home on her lips. 

Felicity pulled back slightly, lips parting from his. “I take it your happy?” 

“Happy doesn’t even cover it,” he pushed her hair back and pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you so much, and I will be the best father I possibly can to our little girl.”

He was going to be the father both his children needed and deserved. 

“You think it’s a girl?” Felicity bit her lip, fighting back a smile. “Or are you hoping for a little girl?” 

“I know it’s a girl.” He said confidently, recalling precisely what Mia Smoak looked like. “She’ll have blonde hair, blue eyes, your stubborn streak. She’ll be just as smart and beautiful as her mother.” 

“You sound pretty confident about that,” Felicity's lips pulled into a grin. 

“Let’s just say that I have a feeling about this.” Oliver swept his hand along her jaw. 

“A hunch?” Felicity repeated, eyes shining with amusement “Whatever you say.”

“Really? Whatever I say?” Oliver slipped his hand beneath her shirt, pressing his palm flat against her lower back, her skin warm and soft to the touch. “Well, then I say, kiss me.”

Felicity smiled, cupping his face and pulling him closer, her lips glided across his lips, scratching her fingers through his stubble. 

Oliver groaned and took her bottom lip between his. 

Felicity gave a low moan that had all his blood rushing south. 

Oliver reluctantly pulled away, laughing as Felicity chased his mouth with her own. “C’mon, I want to celebrate by making love to my pregnant wife.” 

Felicity gave a happy laugh as he lifted her, his hands on her ass, carrying her through their home. 

In the months when Oliver was in prison away from Felicity, she had almost forgotten what it was to be this happy. 

It felt good to be truly happy again. 

* * *

“And that there is your baby.” Doctor Schartz pointed at the screen. 

Oliver stared at the small grainy image on the ultrasound screen, his eyes feeling with tears.

Felicity’s fingers squeezed around his, and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

“There’s our little girl.” Oliver murmured. 

Felicity looked at Oliver, her smile practically glowing. “You’re still pretty confident we’re having a girl?”

Oliver tore his eyes from the screen and looked at her. “Without a shadow of a doubt.” 

Felicity smiled at him. “If our baby ends up being a boy, I get to name him, and if it’s a girl, you get to name her.” 

“I already have her name picked out.” Oliver grinned. “Mia.”

“After Moira.” Felicity smiled. “Firery and fierce. I like it.”

“Would you like to hear your baby’s heartbeat?” 

Oliver’s and Felicity’s eyes shot back to Dr. Schartz, having almost forgotten she was there. 

“Yes!” They said simultaneously. 

A few minutes later the sound of their baby’s heartbeat sounded through the room, and Felicity felt joy spread through her being, and she turned her head to Oliver to find the brightest smile she ever saw lighting his face. 

“Isn’ t that the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard?” Oliver whispered, his voice low and soft. A tone he ever used with her. 

“Yeah, it is.” Felicity brought his hand up to her face this time, kissing his knuckles and Oliver ducked down, pressing his mouth to hers, nipping at her lip, not caring that they weren’t alone. 

Today he heard his little girl’s heartbeat, and he couldn’t be happier. 

* * *

It had been hard letting go of Team Arrow. It was the end of an Era. However, Felicity and Oliver were more than ready to start the next chapter of their lives, focusing on their growing family. 

Felicity wasn’t sure about moving to Bloomfield. The last time they took a step back from Team Arrow, they had been living in Ivy Town, and besides the copious amounts of sex and dates with Oliver, she had been bored to tears. 

But she was ready to move past all the threats and danger to her family. She was ready to have her husband to herself, and she was ready to stop sacrificing her and Oliver’s happiness. She was ready to be happy. 

They were only living in Bloomfield for a few days when Felicity realized she had been wrong. She was happy here, maybe in Ivy town, she hadn't been ready for the full domesticity of 'happy growing family' life, but now she was beyond thrilled and ready. 

* * *

Oliver let out a groan as he awoke, to soft lips kissing his chest, Felicity straddling his torso. 

Just a few days ago Felicity had started acting like they hadn’t had sex in months. He knew pregnant women had an increase in sex drive. But it went beyond what he had imagined. 

Felicity was horny all the time, and the smallest of things would get her worked up. 

The other day he had been about to start dinner and had pushed his sleeves up his arms, Felicity had been sitting at the counter working on her laptop but then suddenly she wasn’t. She was pushing him against the counter, her mouth devouring his, and her hands yanking at his shirt until she could toss it across the room. 

He had groaned against her mouth and had lifted her against him, more than ready to give her whatever she wanted, and she made it pretty clear when she unfastened his pants and pulled at his zipper, her hand slipping inside to stroke him that what she wanted was him. 

Instead of cooking dinner he had Felicity on the counter, she came twice before he pulled her off it and bent her over it instead, taking her right there, one hand rubbing at her sensitive breast and the other placed firmly against her stomach that had started to show, as he thrust into her with abandon. Felicity had gripped the edge of the counter, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. 

Dinner was late that night. Real late. 

* * *

Watching Felicity grow with their child, being there for her was everything Oliver had wanted for them.

He didn’t mind getting up in the middle night because she was having cravings she had to have. 

He loved cooking for her, finding things she likes, and being careful to get rid of everything that she didn’t. 

He loved helping her with her prenatal yoga and following it up with a healthy amount of sex. 

The sex... The sex was intense and amazing and unbelievable. 

In the last three months, Oliver was almost positive he had more sex than he did when he was a Billionaire Playboy, and that was saying something. Back then, when he was only Ollie, he had threesomes, and orgies with drugs and alcohol and everything had been hazy. 

The sex he has been having with his wife was anything but hazy. He had heard that a pregnant woman’s sex drive was unrivaled, but hearing about it and experiencing it was two different things. 

There were times Felicity exhausted him to the point he feared his dick would fall off and that absolutely could not happen. He needed every part of his body, and if being a father to William and how happy he is about their unborn daughter, he wanted more children with his wife. A good half dozen sounded good to him. 

He never wanted his children to feel alone, he wanted them to have a lot of siblings. He wanted a big family with Felicity. It was just a plus that he really enjoyed the baby-making process, and he loved the way his wife wrap around him like a glove, and there was nothing like watching her body change with his child growing inside her womb. 

He hadn’t actually talked to Felicity about more children, he figured that would be something they can talk about in a year or two. 

For now, he was going to enjoy being there for his wife for every step of her pregnancy. 

* * *

Oliver returned home after making a trip to the store. It was around four. He has been gone for almost two hours. 

“Felicity,” he called out, he walked through the backdoor into the kitchen setting the bags of grocery’s down. 

He moved through the house when he didn’t get a response. “Felicity?” he paused in the living room, his wife was fast asleep on the couch, harry potter was playing on the screen. 

His lips ticked up into a smile and he returned to the kitchen putting away the groceries before returning to the living room with a container with hot wings melted cheese and taco sauce, with a glass of water. He set everything on the coffee table before kneeling next to Felicity on the couch. 

He gently slipped her glasses off her face, placing them on the table before cupping her round stomach, her pink tank top had ridden up to beneath her breast, leaving her rounded stomach exposed. 

He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin, smiling when he felt a sharp kick against his left hand. 

Felicity gave a happy sigh. “You’re back.”

Her voice was low and still filled with sleep. A sexy combination if you asked Oliver then again he thought everything his wife did was sexy. 

“Yeah, I’m back, I got your Cherry Garcia ice cream, it’s in the freezer. I also picked up stuff for dinner tonight, I got your pickles and coconut buttercream frosting.” His right hand rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. 

Usually, he wanted her to eat healthier, however, whenever he suggested more healthy food, it brought out her pregnancy hormones with a vengeance. 

“You didn’t forget my hot wings did you?” Felicity asked eyes narrowing. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Oliver grinned. The last time he forgot Felicity's hot wings, he sore he regretted it immediately. A pregnant woman’s craving was nothing to mess with. Not even if you were formally the Green Arrow. Her loud voice had gotten a thousand times scarier. 

He nodded his head at the carton of hot wings on the table. 

“You remembered.” Felicity's lips stretched into one of his favorite smiles. “I love you.”

Oliver chuckled. “Love you, too. Do you want to eat them now?” 

Felicity placed her hand against his jaw, nails scratching through his stubble. “Maybe in fifteen minutes. Right now, I want my husband to lay with me.” 

Oliver smiled and stood, shedding off his jacket he tossed it onto the recliner chair and toed off his shoes and gently climbed onto the couch, sliding in behind her and wrapping himself around his wife, his hand settling on her stomach, his face buried in her neck, his chest pressed to her back. 

Felicity hummed pressing back against him and lacing their fingers together over her stomach. 

“I love our quiet moments.” Oliver pressed a kiss just beneath her ear. 

Felicity reached up with her other hand, combing her hands through his hair, and turning her head to press a kiss to his stubble jaw. “Me too.”

A kick against their joined hands had them both chuckling. 

“I think she likes them too.” Felicity smiled. 

“I can’t wait to start creating memories with her,” Oliver confessed. “Being there when she’s born, her first word, when she starts crawling, her first steps, her first day of school, the first time she makes a friend, birthdays, holidays. All of it. I can’t wait to make memories of our growing family.”

Felicity smiled touched. Still, she couldn’t help but tease him. “What about her first date.” 

“No,” Oliver gave his head a hard shake. “Nope, not happening. Our daughter is not going to date until I’m am no longer walking this earth.” 

Felicity snorted. “Most father’s say their daughter can’t date till their thirty.” 

“I’m not most father’s and I can’t promise I won’t shoot any boy she brings home with an arrow.” He gave a smiled. “If our little girl is anything like you, no one will ever be good enough for her in my eyes.” 

“You’re too, sweet.” Felicity turned on the couch, and Oliver helped her until she was facing him. “Hi,” Felicity whispered, cupping his jaw. 

“Hi,” Oliver leaned forward and capture her lips in a slow kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. 

Felicity’s hand slid into his hair, tugging on the strands, a moan building in the back of her throat. 

Neither of them hearing the sound of their front door opening or the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Please, don’t make out on the couch! I have to sit there.”

They broke apart, turning their heads to see William looking at them with a slightly disgusted look. 

Felicity smiled at him unfazed. 

“How was school?” she asked, turning back over. 

“It was good.” William settled into the chair. “I’ve got a new science project I need to start working on and a math test coming up.”

“Anything we can help with?” Oliver asked. 

“No offense dad if I need help with archery, sports or self-defense you would be my first choice but if I need help with my school work I’m going with Felicity every single time.” 

“Smart kid.” Felicity grinned, and Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“Are there hot wings in that container.” William pointed to the white to-go box on the table. “It smells like hot wings.”

“Those are Felicity’s.” Oliver cautioned when William leaned forward to reach for them. 

William’s leaned back in the chair, snatching his arm back. “Never mind. I will find something in the fridge, or maybe I’ll order a pizza.”

Felicity was about to argue that she was not that bad; however, she was distracted by the mention of pizza. “You should order a bacon pizza with mango.”

William’s face scrunched up in disgust. “That sounds really gross. Pregnant women have horrible cravings.” he got up from his seat. “I’m gonna work on my homework.”

“Hey, what about the pizza?” Felicity called after him. 

“My appetite disappeared with your topping choices,” William called back. 

Felicity frowned, turning back to him. “What about my pizza?”

Oliver arched a brow at her. “You have hot wings waiting for you on the table, and I’m preparing dinner tonight.”

“But I want pizza instead.” Felicity insisted. 

“More than my spicy chili?” Oliver questioned. 

“Of course not. I love your chili, I can compromise.” Felicity insisted. “I eat my hot wings now, your chili tonight and pizza tomorrow with a side of cheese fries with barbecue sauce.”

Oliver made a face at her food choices but said. “Whatever you want.” 

Felicity grinned, turning her head and kissing his jaw. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Oliver pressed a kissed to her forehead and rubbed her stomach lovingly, feeling Mia kick against his hand. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. 

* * *

The day Mia came into their lives, Oliver had never been happier. He had his wife, his son, and now his little girl. 

He was living the life he’s always wanted, and he couldn’t ask for more. 

There were days where he felt guilty about Kara and Barry, but then he would hold his baby girl, and he would remember the image of his daughter and his son standing before him in the bunker, pleading, begging for him to choose a life with his family and that guilt faded away. 

He and Felicity were putting their family first, and they were better for it. 

He was happy, and while he didn’t think he deserved to be this happy, his family did and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take it for granted. 

* * *

Felicity smiled as she watched Oliver hurry to catch up with their little girl as Mia ran through the yard. 

Mia was an overachiever much like herself. She was running before she could crawl. Mia was stubborn like her father when she looked disgruntled, she looked a lot like her dad. She was a lot like Oliver in so many ways, and Felicity loved that. 

Oliver loved that she was already showing signs of being smart like her brother and mother. However, what he really loved was that Mia looked so much like Felicity.

“Hey,” William appeared at her side. “I was going to run into town. I’m meeting Derek.”

“Are you going to be bringing him to dinner with the family soon?” Felicity turned her gaze to William. 

William flushed. “He’s just a friend.” 

A few weeks after William moved back home with them, he had come out to Oliver and Felicity. He had been nervous and scared of their rejection, of being shunned by both of them. His own grandparents hadn' taken it well when he told them before coming back home to live with his dad at Felicity. He was happy that he had been worried for nothing. Neither Oliver or Felicity had shown anything but love and acceptance. 

“I used to say the same thing about your father and look at us now, married, and two children and I couldn’t imagine loving anyone the way I love your father,” Felicity responded.

“I doubt I’m going to find the person I want to be with for the rest of my life at fourteen.” William shook his head. 

“If it gets past the friend stage, I expect to meet him,” Felicity stated. 

“I will, I promise. I was wondering if I could get some money? We were going to see a movie and then hit the arcade after.” 

Felicity looked at him. “Are you going to be home by curfew?”

“Yes,” William answered. “I’ll be home by eleven.”

“Alright, c’mon, I got you covered.” Felicity led him inside, and after getting some money from her wallet, she handed it to William. 

“Thanks, Felicity,” William pressed a kiss to her cheek before grabbing his jacket and disappearing out the door, Felicity moved to the kitchen and looked outside, laughing when she saw Mia on top of Oliver's shoulder, her small tiny arms extended to the sky like she was reaching for the world. 

* * *

Oliver stared at his baby girl, his love for her washing over him, leaving a warmth inside his chest; he only ever felt when he was at home with his family. 

A desire for more children hit him and not the first time, maybe it was time he talked to Felicity about it. See where her head was at regarding expanding their family beyond William and Mia. 

He leaned over Mia and pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked her in before leaving her in her room, carrying the baby monitor back out into the kitchen finding Felicity rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a strawberry and banana yogurt. 

He handed her a spoon as she closed the fridge. 

“Thanks, did she go down easily?” Felicity asked, opening her yogurt and spooning out a bite. 

“Yeah, out like a light. I don’t think she’ll be back up for a few hours.” Oliver smiled fondly. His little girl was full of energy, but once she tired her self out, she was always down for a few hours. “I thought we could use the time to talk about something I’ve wanted to discuss with you?”

“Yeah, what’s on your mind?”

“I know when you first got pregnant with Mia, we hadn’t planned it but it worked out, and William was are first experience being parents, and I know we struggled at first, but I like to think we have this parenting thing down at this point.”

Felicity tilted her head at him, wondering where he was going with this. 

“What I’m getting at or what I’m trying to ask is, what do you think about having more kids? Trying for another baby?”

Felicity set her yogurt on the counter. “We are not trying for another baby.” 

Felicity could have hit him, and it would have hurt less than her answer, he flinched. “You don’t want to try for another baby? Is building a family with me that terrible?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, realizing how her words must have sounded and groaned. “That’s not what I meant. Oliver, we can’t try for another baby because I’m already pregnant.”

Oliver’s face lit up, his lips pulling up into a hopeful smile. “What?”

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect time to tell you. I found out two weeks ago, I wanted to surprise you-”.

Oliver cut her off with his mouth on hers, his hands on her hips, pressing her against the counter. 

His mouth traveled down her jaw to her neck before he dropped to his knees at her feet. Oliver pushed her shirt up and placed a soft kiss against her belly. 

Felicity smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “So as you can see, we can’t actually try for another baby when I’m already carrying precious cargo.”

Oliver grinned up at her and stood, enfolding her in his arms, her body pressed flushed against his, his lips claiming hers. 

Felicity moaned back in her throat, parting her lips as he coaxed her mouth open, his tongue slid along hers.

Oliver loved that quiet moan at the back of her throat, and he loved more when it got louder, more raw, and desperate with need when he was moving deep inside her.

He needed to be with her right now. He pulled back, barely a breath away. "I know we already created another baby, hopefully, another girl."

Felicity laughed. "What about a boy? Don't you want another son?"

"I have William, and the world doesn't need a mini Oliver. It needs another mini Felicity." Oliver pressed his lips to her neck, leaving a fire in his wake. 

Felicity let out a moan as he sucked on her clavicle. “Lucas, if it’s a boy, his name is going to be Lucas.”

“I think we should practice making babies.” Oliver dragged his teeth across her skin, making her gasp. 

“I think the fact that I already have our third child growing inside of me proves we don’t need the practice.” Felicity's reply was breathless as she arched into his mouth. 

Oliver’s left hand slid around to cup her ass, gripping tightly to the flesh that he loved so damn much. “Maybe so, but practice makes perfect.” he wrapped his other hand around her waist and lifted her. 

Felicity gave a surprised laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his torso. She pressed her mouth to his kissing him thoroughly, trusting him to get them to their bedroom. 

Felicity tugged at his shirt as soon as he lowered her to her feet. Oliver quickly ripping it over his head before reaching for her shirt and lifted it over her head and tossing it aside. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, moving forward, he laid her back on the bed, covering her with his body. 

Felicity tilted her neck as Oliver placed a trail of hot kisses against her skin, traveling down to her chest, her hands moved between them, reach to unfasten his pants and reached her hand inside to stroke his hardening length. 

Oliver groaned, he reached behind her unfastening her bra, freeing it from her body, he kissed a path down her stomach, lingering to place a sweet kiss to her navel, before tugging down her pajama pants and panties. 

Felicity complained as he moved away from her hand and stood from the bed. “Patience, honey.” 

Felicity only grunted in response, running her hands along her body. “I don’t have patience when it comes to having you buried inside of me.” 

Oliver groaned as her words sent all his blood rushing to his dick, he pushed down his pants and boxers, kicking them free. 

Felicity’s eyes darkened with want as she watched his erection bounce free from the confines of his pants, he was hard and flushed red with a drop of precum, escaping the tip. 

She licked her lips slowly. It would be so easy to sit up and take her husband's cock in between her lips and suck him dry, savoring his taste on her tongue. 

“Later,” Oliver’s voice was rough with desire. He knew that look in her eyes, and he loved it when she got him off with her mouth. It turned her on just as much as it did him and it was no secret how much he loved having her legs wrapped around his head as he sucked her juices, but right now he didn’t want oral sex. He wanted to make love to his wife. He wanted to be one with her in every physical way possible, and he wanted to shower her in his love. 

He moved back over her, his hands smoothing up her calves, curling around her thighs, hooking them around his hip, his length pressed hot and heavy against her, the head of his cock bumping against her clit. 

Felicity’s hand slid over his shoulders and down his back, to his ass, squeezing his cheeks encouragingly. 

He gave a groan and reached between them, slipping a finger along her slick flesh and inside her entrance, and he almost sighed in relief at the heat he found there. She was wet, so fucking wet and ready for him.

Oliver reached between them, grabbing his cock and lining himself up with her entrance, pushing only the head inside, not going any deeper. 

Felicity whimpered, she needed more, she needed him filling her. She tried to push at his ass, but he was immovable. “Oliver,” she pleaded, desire consuming her. She needed him inside of her. NOW.

Oliver groaned. “I know.” he reached behind him, his chest pressing more against hers and removed her hands from his ass. Felicity gave a whine of protest, but it faded on her lips as he took control of her mouth, his hands smoothing up her arms, until’s their palms were flat and their fingers laced. Oliver pressed their hands into the mattress above them as he surged his hips forward, burying his length inside her welcoming body, she wrapped around him like a glove. It was perfect. 

She was perfect. 

Felicity moaned from deep in her chest as he filled her in slow, deep penetrating strokes, his pelvis grinding against hers, she locked her legs tighter around him, her heels digging into his ass, pushing him forward. 

Oliver broke apart from her with a groan, watching in awe at the raw pleasure on his wife's face. 

Felicity's eyes were closed, head tilted back, lips parted on a breathless moan. Fuch she was gorgeous even more so when they were together like this. 

“Look at me.”

Felicity's eyes snapped open, his voice was dripping with sex and had her clenching down on his hard length. She stared into his blues eyes that were looking at her like she had the answers to the universe like she was everything good in the world, and he couldn’t believe she was real. It was looking that always had her heart thundering in her chest in the best way possible. 

“I love you.” 

The words were said with such intensity Felicity swore she felt them in her bones. 

“I love you too.” She breathed. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will.”

Felicity's words washed over Oliver like a balm, and his mouth found hers in a slow heated kiss that had her toes curling as he moved inside of her. 

Oliver kept his thrust slow but deep, their moans and pants filling the room as he made love to her. 

When they finally reached the edge of their pleasure, they fell over together in an orgasm so intense, Felicity's vision went white, and Oliver barely was able to keep himself from collapsing all his body weight onto her. 

He rolled onto his back, pulling Felicity wth him and she rested on his chest, his arms securely around her. 

“Wow.” Felicity murmured. “You love me.”

Oliver gave a happy laugh and kissed her temple, their skin was slick with sweat. “Always.”

Felicity pressed a kiss over his heart. “Always,” she murmured as she slowly started to drift off. 

Hopefully, they could get an hour of sleep in before their little girl decided it was time to wake her parents. 

Oliver watched as Felicity drifted off, his hand rubbing up and down her back, before settling on her hip, enjoying having his wife in his arms, smiling softly knowing they were slowly expanding their family.

A feeling of peace filled him, knowing the grim future that his son and daughter had come back to change had been rewritten and his family had a better future waiting for them, one they deserved.

* * *

**16 years later**

Mia set down the stack of presents she was carrying and looked up at the sound of her older brother’s voice. 

William walked into the yard, his boyfriend Arron was next to him with two presents. 

“I come bearing gifts.” Arron declared. 

“I would hope so, you can’t show up to a birthday party without gifts,” Lucas stated, passing Mia a soda. “I mean you could, but you’ll have two angry 7-year-olds on your hands.”

Mia gave a smirk, shaking her head. Lucas looked just like their father, same blue eyes, same dark sandy blonde hair but their dad swore up and down that his teasing and playful personality reminded him every day of his best friend, Thomas Merlyn. 

William chuckled. “Tommy and Nate or not that bad.” 

“Says you,” Lucas stated. “You’re not the one living with them and having them follow you everywhere you-” Lucas gave a sudden grunt as a familiar body jumped on the back of his back and a pair of familiar lips pressed to the side of his neck, he instinctively reached behind him gripping a pair of thighs. 

“Who are you kidding, you love your little brothers.” Sara Diggle stated lips pulled into a grin, she was latched onto him like a monkey. 

“Not when they won’t leave me alone when I’m trying to get some alone time with my girlfriend.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on her lips. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Sara grinned, placing another kiss to his lips. 

“Cut that out, are you’re going to pay for my therapy, Luc,” Connor said walking over to them with two drinks in hand, he handed one to Mia and sipped at the other one. 

Sara laughed at Connor. “Where’s JJ?”

“Over by the Grill, hitting on Veronica. Again,” he answered. “

Veronica looked a lot like her mother, Thea but she had her father’s Roy, personality. 

Lucas snorted, sharing a laugh with Mia. No matter how bad Veronica shot him down, JJ never gave up, but personally, they knew Veronica like their little dance, It was her own personal brand of flirting. And, thankfully there wasn't that big of an age difference between the two. 

The Diggles and the Queens had remained a close-knit family through the years. With a two vacation every year, birthday and holidays and special occasions and when then Diggle moved to Bloomfield 10 years ago almost every Saturday, they got together for their weekly family barbeque. 

No family event was complete unless every Diggle and Queen were in attendance. 

“Will!” William turned to see a blonde little girl no older than four running across the field, Donna, hot on her heels. 

Will grinned and caught his little sister Madlynn in his arms as threw herself into him. “There’s my favorite little sister.”

Donna caught up to them, hands on her hips. “What are you kids all gathered around for?” she grinned eyes lighting up. “Are we gossiping?” 

Mia scoffed. “We don’t gossip, grandma.” 

“Yes, we do,” said Willam. “We were just finding amusement in JJ being turned down by Veronica.” 

“Well, he has good taste.” Donna approved. 

“Bubbee!” Donna turned to see twin boys, running toward her. “Hey, what’s the rush?” She asked when they grabbed her hands, pulling on them. 

“Dad burnt the cookies, and Mama needs you to help her clean up and air out the kitchen while he goes to the store for ice cream.”

“Gross,” Mia scrunched her face up. Whenever her father burnt anything, it was her mother’s fault. 

She lost count of how many times she, William and Lucas had walked in on their parents making out in the kitchen like they were two teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Donna gave a laugh. “Well, maybe I could go to the store and take over, and your parents could just go have se-”

“Bubbee!” William exclaimed as Lucas and Sara lunged forward to cover the twins' ears, Mia doing the same with Maddie, each making a disgusted face. 

Donna laughed at their reactions and walked away with the twins. They got so flustered like their mother. 

* * *

A course of Happy birthday ranged out through the backyard, everyone gathered around the picnic table, as the candles burned on the cake that Felicity had specially ordered. 

It was a Green Arrow cake. Exactly what the boys had wanted. Oliver was more proud than he could ever say that he was his sons' favorite hero even if he was no longer the Green Arrow and had left that life behind. 

The kids were more excited about eating a piece of their cake and blowing out the candles. He was sure they got that from Felicity, she enjoyed her sweets. 

Oliver got distracted, standing with his wife. They were going to start opening presents soon. However, he was entranced by the small dollop of icing on the corner of his wife’s lips. 

“Oliver, you’re staring,” Felicity said pointedly, moving closer to him. “Why?”

“You have a little bit of icing on the corner of your mouth.” he pointed at where the dark green icing was. 

“Oh,” Felicity cheeks pinked, and she reached her hand up; however, Oliver caught it in his, locking their fingers together. 

“No, let me.” Oliver leaned forward, pressing his mouth against the corner of her lips, his tongue swiping out to clear the icing away. 

“Oliver.” Felicity laughed.

Oliver grinned. “You know how much I love dessert.” his eyes twinkled. 

Felicity smacked at his chest with her other hand, though her smile was filled with love. “The dessert you love you can only get when we’re alone.”

Oliver’s eyes heated and he slipped a hand behind the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss that had Felicity’s head spinning and heat coiling in her stomach. 

“Mom, Dad, cut that out!” Lucas groaned in complaint. “There are literally a ton of people around.” 

John clapped him on the back. “Relax. They still got their clothes on, and their hands are where we can see them that’s more than I could have asked for over the years.” 

Roy smirked. “Your parents being unable to stop being lovey-dovey is the reason why you have so many siblings." 

“Therapy.” Lucas deadpanned. “We're all gonna need therapy,” he waved at himself Willam and Mia. “All the therapy one can get for the rest of our lives. Can’t you be like normal parents for one day and not act like teenagers who can’t control their hormones? William, Mia back me up here?”

William and Mia shared a look. Yeah, it was gross seeing their parents make out all the time, but it was also sweet, and it was a whole lot better than a life they were able to remember for two years now. 

A life where Mia grew up without her father or brother, where she was an only child and her mother were isolated, guarded, alone, devoid of real happiness or joy. A life where William grew up, not knowing he had a sister and beliving Felicity and Oliver had abandoned him. 

No, the life they had now was a whole lot better than the one they went back and fixed. 

“They're happy,” Mia said, looking at her parents. “And so am I.” 

“Me too.” William agreed, nudging her with his shoulder. 

Mia fought a smile, focusing on her parents. Her father looking at her mother like she was the whole world and her mother looking at him like he brought life to hers. 

It was beautiful, and everything Mia wanted for their family. 

When she felt William's hand circled her wrist, she allowed it. They were the family they were always meant to be, and having her brother share this with her meant more to her than she would ever admit. 

William smiled, thankful that for once his life worked out just the way he wanted it to. 

Oliver locked eyes with his kids and smiled. He wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for them. He may be a hero to his family, but to him, they were the heroes. They saved him from a short life filled with misery, and he couldn't be more grateful because now he got to raise his children and grow old with the love of his life. 

He couldn’t ask for more. He already had everything he needed in this life. He had his family, his kids, and he had Felicity, the love of his life, and he was truly happy. More than he ever thought was possible, and if this life had taught him anything, it was to never take things for granted and to hold on to your loved ones. 

He didn’t choose to save Kara and Barry, and some people hated him for it, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision as he looked around at his family, his wife pressed into his side. 

His family deserved to be happy, and so did he and he wouldn’t give that up for the world. 

He leaned down, pressed a lingering kiss to his wife temple, and whispered. “Thank you.”

Felicity looked up at him, cupping his jaw. “For what?”

“For choosing to love me when I didn’t even believe I deserved it or that I was even capable of it.”

“There was never a choice in loving you, Oliver Queen. You were in my bones from the moment I meant you.”

Oliver smiled, and it was breathtaking. “I love you.” 

Felicity stretched up, pressing her mouth to his, showing him with the tender kiss that she felt the same. 

Oliver tightened his arms around her and held her close.

This was the life he chose, and it was the life Felicity, his family deserved. He was happy, but more importantly, his family was happy. 

Felicity was happy. That was all he ever wanted.


	2. Author notes

I was informed by a fandom friend about this app that is taking stories from ao3 and making a profit off of them. 

All my stories on AO3 and my Tumblr are on there, and it rubs me the wrong way. 

This app doesn't even contact the writer to see if it's okay for them to do this. 

It makes me not want to share my work if that's the kind of inconsideration fanfic writers are going to receive for all the time they take to write their stories. 

I am considering taking my writing down from ao3 and Tumblr. 

There's another site I post on. I have stories on there that were not stolen by the app. Right now, I think that might be the better place for me to put my stories. 

I am tagging my readers, so they are not caught off guard if I do decide to take down my fics. 

If you have any questions feel free to message me on tumblr @originalhybridloverfics or DM on my twitter @Originalhybri13

If you like my writing, please don't use the app. It's called 

Fanfic Pocket Archive Library [Unofficial]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
